À Procura do Destino
by Miss.Peter.Pevensie
Summary: Se eu tivesse escrito Príncipe Caspian, a história seria assim...Pedro/OC e Ed/OC


**Disclaimer: **Não sou dona das Crônicas de Nárnia. Que me dera. Sou dona apenas de minha mente insana e de tudo que ela me faz escrever.

**Sumário: **Se eu tivesse escrito Príncipe Caspian, a história seria assim... Pedro/OC e Ed/OC

**À Procura do Destino**

Anos se passaram depois que os irmãos Pevensie voltaram para o mundo real. Mal sabiam eles o que havia ocorrido durante um ano longe do país que tanto amavam.

Em Nárnia a noite era de comemoração: o novo herdeiro de Telmar havia nascido e seu choro, que era ouvido por todos os cantos do palácio, foi devidamente celebrado

- Senhor? - Nathaniel, fiel escudeiro do rei, aproximou-se. - O senhor tem uma filha!

O rei ao ouvir a notícia entrou em estado de choque.

-Uma garota? –Exclamou.

Isso fugia completamente da tradição de Telmar, o herdeiro deveria pertencer a um homem, não a uma mulher. O conselho do reino era rígido, então Miraz ordenou:

- Matem meu sobrinho!

- Como queira, meu senhor! – Nathaniel

O recém-nascido, Caspian, havia perdido a mãe após o parto, e ficou sobre a responsabilidade do tio, que queria ter um herdeiro do SEU sangue e não do sangue de um ninguém que nem ao menos pensa ou sabe quem é seu pai.

Alheio a tudo, o pequeno Caspian dormia em seu berço, até ser acordado por seu tutor Vladimir, que cuidara dele desde a morte de sua mãe. Ele pega o pequeno e o leva em direção a uma porta escondida.

Ele coloca cautelosamente um saco de farinha no lugar do bebê. Os guardas entram no quarto e o "raptam" para executar a ordem recebida, mas precisamente, jogá-lo no rio.

Enquanto isso Vladimir fugiu com Caspian em seu cavalo. Não demoraria muito tempo para que percebessem a troca. Logo, uma cavalaria estaria correndo atrás deles. Puxou as rédeas do cavalo para logo em seguida soltá-las, fazendo-o ir mais rápido. Batia os pés sobre a barriga do animal para aumentar a velocidade. Os guardas corriam, e correram até chegarem a um campo aberto, onde havia uma espécie de floresta fechada logo mais a frente. Vladimir não exitou.

- A floresta de Fangorn! – Gritou um dos soldados.

- Vamos, vocês não acreditam em lendas da pior espécie - falava Nathaniel

- É verdade senhor, ninguém saiu vivo depois de entrar aí!

- Então não serão poupados ao voltarem para o castelo. - Ele estatou.

Os soldados olharam Nathaniel se afastar por entre as árvores, decidido a continuar a perseguição.

Vladimir chegou a uma parte da floresta que parecia sem fim, começou a olhar para os lados e depois para trás. Ouviu barulho de passos e com medo, continuou a correr, mesmo incerto do caminho. Seu cavalo relinchou e ele caiu no chão. Protegeu Caspian como pôde mas não o impediu de começar a chorar. Ele se escondeu atrás de uma grande pedra quando Nathaniel chegou.

- Saia da onde esteja, covarde! Só precisamos do bebê!

Vlad se preocupava em permanecer escondido e que o bebê não fizesse barulho. Ele já estava escorregando na pedra viscosa em que se escondia, quebrando alguns galhos. Seu perseguidor desceu de seu cavalo, este já estava muito agitado, e preparou sua espada para atacar.

Um vento forte começou a soprar fazendo com que seu cavalo fugisse de medo. Ele tenta desesperadamente terminar com o trabalho mas encontra-se encurralado. Elfos se escondiam furtivamente entre os galhos das árvores. Com suas espadas em punho, eles apenas o miravam, sem demostrar intenção de ferí-lo.

- Narnianos! AH! Já devia saber! - Nathaniel murmurou com o sarcasmo habitual. Não houve nenhuma resposta por parte do povo considerado extinto pela maioria das pessoas. Já estavam acostumados. Telmarinos eram assim: arrogantes e sem cérebro, só pensavam em guerrear. Atitude esta, desprezada pelos Elfos que eram pacíficos.

Ele olhou para baixo das árvores e viu duendes, bem, anões. Um deles disse:

- Eles podem não fazer nada, mas nós não os deixaremos passar! –Dito isto, começaram a correr atrás do invasor.

Homem X Anões, em quesito de corrida com certeza os homens vencem, Nathaniel correu desesperadamente, ciente da sua desvantagem. Avistou a saída do floresta e sorriu: nenhum Narniano ousaria passar da "fronteira" dos banidos.

- Melhor pararmos por aqui! – Falou um dos anões.

Orgulho. É uma das principais características dos anões; eles se sentiram amargamente ruins ao "perder".

Vlad ficou pasmo ao ver que Narnianos ainda existiam por aquelas terras, mas sentiu que junto com eles conseguiria criar o Príncipe.

A esperança trazida por ele naquela noite contagiou o coração dos demais. Eles haviam contado quantos meses haviam passado desde o desaparecimento dos Reis e Rainhas, desde a queda da era de ouro. Muitos já haviam perdido a esperança mas não eles, continuaram até totalizar 1300 anos. E continuariam se fosse preciso. Mas não foi o caso.

**Continua...**

**N/A: **Primeiramente agradeço a minha beta NaylaS2 (Puxa-saco! ) porque sem ela eu não teria uma conta aqui e vocês não estariam lendo essa fic, e finalmente a minha inspiração doida e idiota que me fez fazer isso com as crônicas de CS Lewis ( que descanse em paz, coitado)! Por que eu fui fazer isso logo com Príncipe Caspian?Aceito reviews de braços abertos!


End file.
